


Gunshot

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Doombots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marksman is supposed to always hit his target, never missing.<br/>He certainly shouldn't be shooting the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> Week 16. A story that begins with a gunshot.
> 
> Yes, a character gets shot. They're going to be fine.

A gunshot rings out, and despite the sounds of the battle around him, the gunshot is all that Bucky can hear. 

Because the shot didn’t hit his target.

He had been aiming at a Doombot, tracking its movements as it made its way across the field. 

And in the instant after pulling the trigger, a second Doombot had pushed Clint into the path of the bullet.

The shot flew true, and would have hit its intended target, if not for the second gunshot.

Clint dropped to his knees, bow falling to the ground.

Bucky blinked, before reloading his gun. In two shots, the two Doombots fell. He checked for any more, before he ran to Clint’s side.

Clint had moved himself to lean against a brick wall, hand over his left shoulder.

“Heya Buck,” he offered a grin, eyes closing. “What’s been happening?”

“What’s been happening?” Bucky echoed, holding his head in his hands. “What’s happening is that  _ I shot you _ .”

“Huh, so that’s why my shoulder hurts.” Clint’s eyebrows pinched together, and his eyes remained closed. “What did you do that for?”

Bucky raised his head out of his hands, and stared at Clint incredulously. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Sure you didn’t.”

“A Doombot pushed you into the path of the bullet!”

Clint, eyes still closed, offered Bucky a smile. “It’s alright, Buck. I don’t blame you.” Clint then grimaced in pain. “It’s not your fault, babe.”

Bucky shook his head again. “I  _ shot  _ you! How are you not freaking out right now?”

Clint shrugged his unshot shoulder. “It’s a common occurrence. No big deal.”

“But  _ I _ shot you. That’s not common.”

“If I began freaking out every time I was shot, I’d never get anything done.”

“Clint…”

Clint opened his eyes again, and raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “Buck…”

Bucky waved at Clint.  “Can I at least help you? At all?”

Clint shook his head, increasing the pressure to his shoulder. “Nah, I’m good. Back at the tower, they’ll patch me up.”

“Seriously, how?” Bucky shook his head, before standing. “Can you stand?”

Clint nodded, keeping the hand on his shoulder. “Could you grab the bow?”

Bucky picked up the bow, slinging it over one shoulder. He then put his hand on Clint’s waist, beginning to walk. The metal hand held a fully loaded gun, ready to shoot any hostiles.

“Comms are still down, so we’re going to have to walk to the jet,” Bucky observed. 

“Didn’t Stark say he had invented EMP-proof comms?” Clint asked through gritted teeth.

“Stark says a lot of things,” Bucky kept turning his head, watching all angles. “Some of them are bound to not be true.”

“That is true.” 

The pair returned to the quinjet in silence; luckily, they had been assigned to the area closest to the landing point, and did not have far to travel.

Bucky used the medical kit in the quinjet to wrap up Clint’s shoulder, before finding the comms system back online.

_ “Barnes, Barton, where are you?”  _ Steve’s voice came through the quinjet’s speakers.

“We’re on the quinjet.”

_ “We could do with your help, if you aren’t too busy,”  _ Tony’s voice had a suggestive tone to it.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Clint, who shook his head. “Barton got hit; quinjet support in a minute.”

As Bucky took control of the quinjet, several voices all spoke at once.

_ “Barton’s been hit  _ how _?” _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “What kind of hit?” _

“No need to worry about me,” Clint answered, making his way to the co-pilots seat while Bucky flew the quinjet. “I’m fine.”

“He’s going to need medical treatment,” Bucky engaged the autopilot so that he could control the weaponry. He gave Clint a look when Clint tried to take control of the flight controls.

“I’ll be fine until then.”

_ “Barnes, the quinjet is equipped with an EMP blast that will take out the bots and not us.” _

“Thanks Stark,” Bucky found the button, and soon the Doombots dropped to the ground.

“Thanks Barnes,” Tony said, entering the quinjet. The team assembled around Clint as Bucky flew back to the tower. “How are you Barton?”

“Peachy,” Clint offered the team a big smile, which no one bought. “Just a bullet in my shoulder, no biggy.”

“I didn’t realise the bots had bullets,” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. Clint shrugged his unshot shoulder.

“What can I say? Maybe I’m delirious.”

“You’re something,” Bucky muttered, before saying louder, “We’re five minutes out.”

 

~~~~~  
  


“Told ya I’d be fine,” Clint smiled at Bucky, sitting on the edge of the bed and swinging his legs. As soon as the doctors had let him, Bucky had entered the room, standing just inside the door. Clint had been brought off his IV, having come out of surgery an hour before. His left shoulder was heavily bandaged, and a sling sat ready on the bed. He was ready to leave.

Bucky shook his head. “Most people wouldn’t think of surgery as fine.”

“I’m not most people.”

Bucky laughed at that. “Oh, that I am more than aware of.”

Clint smiled, holding out his right hand for Bucky. “Good to see you smile.”

Bucky walked over to the bed, and took Clint’s hand. His eyes stayed on their hands. “I am sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. Okay?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not okay. But will be, once we’re out of here.”

Clint looked around the room. “Agreed. Hate this floor. Should be banned.” Clint then looked back at Bucky, raising an eyebrow at him. “A kiss before we go?”

Bucky shook his head again, but had a smile as he let go of Clint’s hands and leant towards Clint.

Which was when Clint sneezed.

The shock and unexpectedness caused Bucky to fall backwards, landing in the chair beside the bed.

Clint immediately burst out laughing.

“You are so lucky that I love you,” Bucky ground out as he rubbed his head. 

Clint just laughed louder. 

Bucky stood up, and noticed a bullet on the bedside table. Clint followed his eyeline.

“Yeah, I’m keeping it.”

The face that Bucky made expressed his question more than any words could.

“I’m keeping it,” Clint repeated, putting it into his pocket as he stood up. “For reasons.”

Bucky shook his head again, reaching for the sling and helping Clint into it.

“Reasons,” Bucky echoed, walking beside Clint out of the room, and to the elevator.

“Important reasons,” Clint nodded. “Which I’m not telling you.”

“I got that.”

The elevator ride was spent in silence, until Clint broke it. “Very important reasons.”

“Clint…”

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Now what could Clint be up to?
> 
> Next week: A country I've never been to. There's a lot of those.


End file.
